Apodysophilia
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: N. A feverish desire to rip ones clothes off. What happens when Shirogane claims he 'caught' it from a Kokuchi scratch, but adapts the meaning slightly so Akira thinks it's something else?
1. Chapter 1

**_Apodysophilia - Chapter one -_****_  
_********_  
A.N. This is set before the final three episodes of the anime, but after everything else. _**

* * *

"Damn! These bastards never give up do they?!" Akira grunted as he sliced a Kokuchi in half. Shirogane shrugged and sliced another with his cane.

"I wouldn't count on it anytime soon Akira-kun."

"Hmph." He grunted in reply as he caught the last one. "Whew, they're getting bigger in number..." He muttered as he found the Doppelganger device and stepped on it, returning back to his human form.

"I still think you should've called Kengo and Aya to help us on this one Akira-Kun. We were nearly outdone." Shirogane walked over and placed his hands on Akira's shoulders, who raised an eyebrow at the Shin.

"What are you doing?"

"Why Akira, I have no idea what you're referring to..." Shirogane said slyly as his hands lowered down Akira's front and stopped on his chest. Before he could go any further, Akira brushed him away.

"Oi! Damn shadow."

Shirogane fell backwards and over-toppled onto the ground, landing with a thud. "Ow... You're so cruel Akira-Kun!" He whined playfully, rubbing his shoulder where Akira had pushed him. Akira rolled his eyes then glanced up at the evening sky. There was a red tinge to the ever darkening expanse of the sky, and a few stars were starting to show themselves. He'd heard a saying before that a red sky in the evening meant that the weather was going to be good the next day, although he didn't believe in that sort of prediction thing, so he just ignored the wandering thought.

"Guess we'd better get going. The others are probably waiting... Are you still sitting down there?" He raised his eyebrow again and folded his arms as Shirogane pouted.

"It would be nice if you offered your hand to help me..." He muttered before sighing and standing up. "You know, you should really- GAHHH!" He was cut off as one last Kokuchi came out of hiding and sliced his shoulder with its tail. Shirogane cried out as he fell onto one knee and clutched at his shoulder, but before Akira could react, Shirogane turned sharply on the spot and drove his cane into the Kokuchi. It screeched in pain then dissolve into the atmosphere. Shirogane paused where he was momentarily, as if in a freeze-frame, before falling to the floor with a grunt.

Akira's eyes widened slightly as he crouched down by the shadow on the ground. "Shirogane?"

The direct royal of Shin groaned in pain and Akira saw the gash in his shoulder as he shifted slightly then winced. "We need to get you to Master..." He muttered before bending down slightly to help Shirogane up.

Minding his injury carefully, Akira placed Shirogane's arm around his neck then placed his own arm around the shin's waist to support him. Although in a slightly drowsed and pained state, Akira could've sworn he heard Shirogane mutter, "Mmh, if only we could stay this close for a while Akira-Kun..."

Akira rolled his eyes then shifted slightly and starting to make their way down the road towards Bar Still, not really caring if people couldn't see Shirogane and thought he looked like a mad man as he walked.

_- Page Break -_

"There All done." Master said as he took his hand away from Shirogane's bare shoulder. "Does that feel okay Shirogane?"

Shirogane smiled then nodded, smoothing a hand over the pale, flawless skin. "Yes... Thank you Master."

"So tell me again why you didn't think to call us for help?" Aya asked as she glared at Akira, who ignored her angry gaze and glanced away nonchalantly.

"Uh... We were... Ambushed... There was no time... To call you." He said slowly, cursing himself for not being able to come up with a better lie. Shirogane had started to slip his shirt back on while Akira talked but had paused halfway up his buttons to join in the argument.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?"

Akira frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. "And what truth would that be?"

Shirogane shrugged and carried on with his buttons. "The one where you didn't call for your friends help because you wanted some alone time with me." He pointed his hand like it was a grand gesture to himself and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Akira rolled his eyes then sighed. "Yes, that's why I didn't call for them." He said sarcastically, shooting a look at Shirogane before turning back to the bar and absentmindedly started to play with his juice drink. Shirogane pouted then slipped on his tie, coat and hat again. While no-one was looking, he slipped a piece of paper over to Kou, who raised an eyebrow but took it anyway.

As he read it, he smirked then handed Master back his glass for another refill, hiding the note at Shirogane's request in the glass so that when Master picked it up, he could sense its words. Master looked surprised then secretly read the note, smiling as well at the message on the paper.

"Seriously though, why did you not ask us for help Akira-Kun?" Haruka asked, speaking up for the first time that day.

"I dunno." Akira shrugged, glancing down at his drink as Shirogane stood up and walked over to behind Akira. "I guess I just wanted to fight them solo for a change. I know Shirogane got hurt but we handled it fine otherwise... What are you doing?" He turned on the spot when he felt Shirogane tug lightly at the back of his jacket.

"Nothing." The silverette said slowly and in a disbelieving tone. Akira's eyes narrowed but he turned around to face Haruka and shrugged. He was about to say something else when he felt Shirogane's lips ghost over his neck. He jerked up and turned around sharply to become face to face with the smirking shadow.

"What was that?"

Shirogane raised an eyebrow. "I still don't know what you're referring to..."

"Seriously Shirogane... Stop it." Akira growled before trying to walk past the shadow. Shirogane subtly licked his lips and as soon as Akira passed by, he grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked so it came off. Akira stopped and turned on the spot to give Shirogane a look which said 'What the fuck are you doing?' Shirogane just smirked further and took a step towards the confused and angry teen, only to get Akira to take a step backwards himself.

"Shirogane... What are you doing?"

"Seriously, it's nothing, Ak-i-ra-kun!" He sang and leaped forward to embrace the brown haired teen. Akira stood there with a look of surprised for a moment before he tried to push the clingy shadow off him.

"Sh-Shiro- GET OFF!" He pushed Shirogane away with such a force that it made the shin fall backwards onto the ground again. Shirogane panted for a moment, then looked up at Akira with a seductive look and licked his lips quickly. Akira's eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped open too. Everyone else watched with wide eyes at the scene, not bothering to move from their spots to help Akira as it was quite amusing, despite being quite an odd situation.

Shirogane made another lunge for Akira who jumped backwards out of his reach. As the shin went to move again, Kou stood and quickly moved behind Shirogane to hold his arms behind his back and restrain him.

"Hey!" The Shadow shouted in protest, but Akira sighed in relief.

"C'mon Shirogane, you're scaring poor Aki over there." Kou nodded his head to Akira and Shirogane followed his gaze. His body tried to lurch forward when he made eye contact with the teen but Kou held him where he was.

"What's wrong with you?" Kou asked. "You're not usually this... well... for lack of a better word; horny."

"I was hoping this would not happen..." Master said which made all heads turn to him and frown.

"Hope what wouldn't happen?" Aya asked slowly.

Master sighed and placed down the glass that he had been cleaning. "Very rarely when a Kokuchi scratches a direct royal, there is this condition that you can obtain called Apodysophilia. It's so rare that I've only heard of it happen to one other person and that was many a millennia ago..."

"What's Apody-sophie?" Kengo asked, making everyone raise an eyebrow at the bar tender for an answer.

"Apodysophilia." Master corrected. "It's where you have a feverish desire to rip someone's clothes off."

Akira gulped, glancing down in worry at the Shadow, who was still giving him a lustful look.

"It would seem that only Akira-kun is affected by this... Odd..." Master mused, rubbing his chin as everyone did the same.

"Can't you just see that he's using it as another damn excuse?!" Akira whined, yelping as he caught Shirogane now giving him a very seductive look from across the room where he was being held.

"Actually, it does exist. It is a real thing that can happen when a Kokuchi scratches a direct royal..." Kou said as he struggled to hold the Shin back. "In most cases, it's the person who the affected is enamoured with or the first person they see when it happens so I think it's only affecting Aki because... Well... We all know how Shirogane feels..." he trailed off as he caught Akira glaring at him then quickly added, "Or because he's a direct royal too?"

"Yeah whatever." Akira said coldly then sighed and ran a tired hand through his messy hair. "Well anyway, that last fight really tired me out so I'm gonna go. You coming too, you horny bastard?" He turned and raised an eyebrow at Shirogane, whose head perked up like a dog when he noticed Akira addressing him.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right Akira? I mean, what with his... Condition, and all..." Aya said, shifting uncomfortably on the spot. Akira nodded.

"It should be fine. I can handle him, don't worry about it. Later." And with that he exited the bar, the shadow floating behind him every step of the way, secretly plotting the best way of committing an ambush on the teenager later tonight.

* * *

**_Dark: I'm aware that Apodysophilia is the desire to disrobe YOURSELF, but read 'till the end and you will understand why Shirogane's only trying to disrobe Akira ;D _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Apodysophilia - Chapter Two -  
_**  
Akira had a tough time trying to fend Shirogane off him while they entered his house. Thankfully, the Shadow hadn't tried anything funny with him as they walked back through the street, as that would've looked really weird to people who couldn't see Shirogane (i.e. – everyone except those at Bar Still mostly). Well... it would've looked weird anyway.

However, as soon as they made it through the door of his bedroom, Akira was tackled to the floor, managing to land on his front with a grunt. Akira glared into the floor then sighed as he felt Shirogane straddle his back to hold him down. Shirogane chuckled lightly and danced a finger over Akira's back, smirking when he saw the teen shiver slightly.

"Mind getting of me?" Akira turned his head slightly to glare up at the shadow, who smiled innocently back at him while taking his hat off.

"No. I quite like seeing you underneath me like this."

Akira blushed slightly and growled while clenching his fists. "How can you be so damn forward without getting embarrassed by the stuff you say?" He muttered while trying to push himself up off the floor. Shirogane chuckled lightly again then, after placing his hat and cane beside them on the floor, leant down so his upper body was flush against Akira's.

"It's because I want it too much Akira-Kun." He whispered huskily into Akira's ear, his smirk increasing further when the teen let out a small groan and his cheeks reddened. As Akira let his body go limp for a few seconds, Shirogane thought he'd given into him and was shocked that it had been that easy, before smiling and lowering his head to kiss the back of his neck.

As he leant down and moved his weight onto his hand with the other hand brushing his long hair behind his ear, Akira used that to forcibly push himself up, causing Shirogane to topple off him which gave Akira the chance he needed to shoot away across the room.

He stood up and turned to face Shirogane, who stayed on his knees, and held his forearm against his mouth while glaring down at the shadow. Shirogane looked up at him with a smug expression as he noticed Akira's flushed appearance but made no move to advance toward him.

"It's not _just_ because of the Kokuchi scratch I'm doing this you know." Shirogane said after a few moments as he let Akira catch his breath. He was amused to see how flustered the teen had become just from him pinning him down to the floor, and this gave him hope that if he kept persisting, eventually Akira would let his guard down completely and let him in. "It is true that I like you."

"I..." Akira started then stopped and sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "Seriously Shirogane. Stop messing around with me. I don't buy the whole 'Kokuchi scratch disease' thing, so please just drop the act. And stop messing with my emotions here! I'm not... no wait, I mean, I don't... I've never..." He kept faltering while becoming more flushed and embarrassed, which made Shirogane raise an eyebrow in question.

"You've never what, Akira-Kun?"

Akira looked up at him then looked away in shame. "I've never been... With someone like what you're implying..."

Shirogane's eyes widened in shock, momentarily forgetting about the 'disease' he was supposed to have, as he watched Akira's face turn completely red, covering his mouth with his face turned away so he couldn't see Shirogane's expression. 'He's never been intimate with someone before?' Shirogane thought while feeling a small pang of guilt that he'd forced that information out of the teen. 'I guess that's why he's never responded openly to my advances... because he knows that's what I want to do... And it's not as if he doesn't like me at all, because he's never said anything to suggest it otherwise.'

"Wait, so does that mean I was your first kiss?" Shirogane couldn't help but ask, as he remembered how he'd turned Akira into a Shin. Akira looked back at him and nodded embarrassedly, his face still red. Shirogane smiled and stood up, then smirked as he thought of another question. "Did you like it?"

Akira's eyes widened at the question and he looked as if he were about to growl and walk over to him threateningly, but instead he just shrugged. "Well, I have nothing to compare it to." He said and looked down at his feet. Shirogane then remembered the 'disease' he was supposed to have and walked slowly over to him. He felt as if he didn't push him now, he would have lost his chance.

"Well, that's not all I can offer..." He said as he reached up to place a hand on Akira's jacket. Before he touched him, Akira took a step back, cursing inwardly as he felt himself back up against a set of draws.

"Shirogane please... Stop messing with-"

"I'm not messing with you." Shirogane interrupted, making Akira tilt his face up to look at him questioningly as his voice hardened slightly. "Akira-Kun, I really do like you. The disease is only feeding my desire more and bringing it to a head..." When Akira looked away from him, he sighed deeply then clenched a hand and took a step back. "If you really don't want me, then I'll lock myself into another room and force myself to suppress these feelings while I have this..." He smiled sadly and turned to start walking away.

He made it to the door and had just started to open it when he heard Akira run towards him, then turned just in time to see the teenager slam a hand against the door. He looked down at the ground for a few moments, as if trying to think up his next move, while Shirogane's eyes widened in shock at what he had just done. He stayed frozen like that momentarily, watching to see what the teen did next, but opened his eyes further when Akira lifted his head and pressed his mouth firmly against Shirogane's.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, with neither man moving their lips at all, until Akira pulled away slightly and looked into Shirogane's eyes with a peeved yet slightly determined look. "Damn Shadow... Where do you think you're going after all that's happened...?"

"A-ano...?" Shirogane raised an eyebrow, his voice slipping back into the higher-pitched playful tone, as Akira then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. Shirogane felt his heart skip a beat in excitement at how forceful Akira was being, then he yelped as he was thrown down onto the mattress. Akira looked down at him and just a slight blush now tinted his cheeks as he folded his arms.

"Listen... I may not know much about this kind of thing but... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt about this disease, and also about your feelings. So tonight... I'll let you do whatever you want... but just for tonight you understand?"

It took Shirogane a few seconds to answer, as he looked up in shock at what Akira was suggesting, but after he had processed it, the corner of his red lips turned up into a smile. "Akira-Kun... Are you sure?"

Akira swallowed and nodded determinly. "Mmm." He hummed firmly, then lowered his head down to brush his lips temptingly against the other's. "And not a word to the others."

"Hai, Akira-Kun..." Shirogane breathed against the teen's lips, both of them shutting their eyes as Akira closed the gap between them and capture Shirogane's lips in a kiss again.

* * *

**_Dark: I know I kept switching to a few Japanese words, but it would feel weird if they just spoke entirely in English here ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Apodysophillia - Chapter Three –_**

**A.N- Purely sex chapter. I haven't written anything like this in a while, so I hope it's okay :S **

* * *

Shirogane's eyes widened for a second then he smiled through the kiss and began to move his lips against Akira's.

Akira kissed him back quickly, as if trying to get as much as he could out of it. As they kissed, Shirogane wrapped his arms around Akira and pulled off his gloves, throwing them somewhere in the room behind him before threading his fingers through Akira's hair and pushing his head in closer. Akira moaned when he felt Shirogane tug at his hair slightly, although he didn't stop kissing him to get embarrassed about the noise.

Pulling at his tie, Akira managed to undo it for the Shadow, sliding it from around his neck and dropping it next to him. Shirogane helped him by leaning forward so his long black coat could be pulled off his arms.

They then manoeuvred themselves further onto the bed, so that neither was half hanging off it, and Akira re-straddled Shirogane's waist. Akira looked as if he were about to start undoing Shirogane's shirt, and it was then that Shirogane remembered about the 'disease' he was supposed to have. Not that it really mattered at this point, but Akira could get suspicious and stop if Shirogane didn't try something before letting Akira do all the work.

With one quick move, Shirogane managed to flip their positions so that now he was on top, straddling the young Shin bellow him. Akira was about to question why he'd flipped them, but was silenced with a quick kiss. Shirogane smiled at him, and then started to leave a trail of kisses down the teen's neck. Akira moaned at the feeling and craned his neck to the other side, offering up more space for Shirogane to kiss.

Shirogane pulled his shirt collar away, then paused and decided to take the whole thing off. With Akira's help, they managed to get Akira's jacket, shirt and green undershirt off to leave him shirtless.

"I like this." Shirogane remarked, nuzzling Akira's collar with his nose. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Akira smirking.

"Good. Leave it on then."

By saying that, Shirogane guessed that maybe Akira had one or two fetishes that he could indulge in at a later date. Although seeing as this was his first time, Shirogane thought it would be better to start off with just sex without going into anything more complicated, so he stored that piece of knowledge for later.

Shirogane nodded with his eyes shut then lowered his head down to his neck again. He angled his mouth slightly bellow the collar, and began to suck hard on the skin there. Akira groaned at the feeling but made no move to stop him.

After making a prominent love-bite, Shirogane moved both above and bellow his collar to create more marks, showing that Akira was his. Eventually, Akira told him to stop as he didn't want to walk around with a load of very visible love-bites, which Shirogane chuckled at but agreed.

He then pulled away and started to undo his shirt buttons, his actions deliberately slow as Akira watched to see how impatient the teen would get. Before he even got half way down, Akira reached up and helped quickly undo the rest, his eyebrows twitching threateningly to frown, but he didn't as he realised what Shirogane was doing. Once undone, the Shadow slipped the white shirt from his shoulders and left him shirtless too.

After placing the shirt down on the floor beside the bed, he felt Akira's eyes on him, and smirked when he saw Akira's eyes running over his bare chest and saw his tongue flick out momentarily over his lips.

Akira reached up and placed tentative kisses on the Shadow's pale chest, stopping at a nipple before taking it gently between his teeth.

"Akira-Kun!" Shirogane gasped, arching his back into Akira's hand which was now supporting him from behind and falling limply into his hold. Akira sucked and nipped playfully at the hardened nub, while his free hand drew circles on the Shadow's stomach and stroked him softly, which both joined together in forcing delicious noises out of the Direct Royal of Shin, which Akira revelled in.

When a thought came into his head, Akira pulled away, but still held Shirogane as he gave him a moment to come down from that pleasure high. "S-so, how are we gonna do this?" Akira asked after a few seconds, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he did. Shirogane chuckled in a low tone, then cupped Akira's face and leant down to the side.

"I want... I want to ride you, Akira-Kun." Shirogane whispered into Akira's ear, biting the ear lobe gently as he did, which cause the teen to shiver in delight.

Akira nodded, his voice caught in his throat, but Shirogane saw and smiled. He then knelt up and reached for his own trousers, his eyes never leaving Akira's as he unzipped them and dropped them down over his cock (apparently Shadows had no need for underwear, either that or Shirogane preferred not to wear any).

Shirogane chuckled when Akira's eyes landed on his cock and his jaw dropped slightly. While shimmying out of his trousers, his eyes never left it and he even licked his lips in anticipation from getting thoughts about how good Shirogane would look when riding him.

Once completely stripped of clothing, Shirogane leant down over Akira and captured his lips again. Within his clothing confines, Akira felt his own cock twitch with excitement as he felt Shirogane push his naked body up against his half naked one while they kissed.

When he pulled away, Shirogane smirked then lowered himself on the teen's body. When he reached Akira's trouser hem, he quirked an eyebrow up at him then pulled both his trousers and boxers down together. Akira watched Shirogane with a lustful expression as he was completely disrobed and the Shadow returned to his cock. He lay between the teen's legs, looking at it with hungry eyes and licked his lips before lowering his head and taking him whole with his mouth.

Akira let out a choked gasp and gripped the sheets either side of him, moaning slightly as he felt Shirogane's mouth go down on him.

"Sh-Shiro-gane... Haaah!"

Shirogane chuckled deeply around his cock, and Akira felt the vibrations from his voice against his skin which added to the pleasures his mouth was currently giving him.

Akira looked down to see Shirogane's red lips moving up and down his length, feeling another wave of pleasure wash over him as he watched him. As he sucked him off, Shirogane made little humming noises and used his tongue to feed Akira's desire further. Akira didn't know whether he was doing them all accidently or on purpose, but when the Shadow felt eyes on him, he glanced up and sent Akira a lustful gaze which told him that he _was_ doing it on purpose.

"Shirogane..." Akira gasped out. "If you keep this up... I'm g-gonna cum!"

Shirogane chuckled again, and then pulled back momentarily. "Then cum for me Akira-Kun." He said seductively, then lowered his head again and increased his speed.

Akira threw his head back and hummed loudly in an attempt to silence a scream of pleasure he desperately wanted to let out.

He looked down when he heard a hum of surprise from Shirogane, and saw that he'd reached down with a hand and was preparing himself. With that image and the feeling on his cock combined, Akira felt overwhelmed and came into the Shadow's mouth with a loud cry, jerking his body forward before falling back on the bed panting.

Shirogane chuckled softly and lifted his head back up. He licked his lips, taking in a stray drop of the younger Shin's essence that had escaped his mouth and smirked.

"Mmh, Akira-Kun..." Shirogane purred as he took out his fingers and crawled up Akira's body until their faces were parallel. His lips ghosted against Akira's for a second as their eyes locked gazes. "You taste so good."

Akira blushed when Shirogane said that and made a 'tsk'-ing noise. "Saying things like that, you'll make me hard again..."

"Oh good." Shirogane smirked. "That's what I'm counting on."

Akira smirked back then moved his head forward go kiss him again. While distracted with the kiss, Akira reached around Shirogane's body and pushed two digits into the Shadow's ass. Shirogane moaned in surprise, and had to pull away from his mouth in order to say Akira's name.

"Ah! Akira-Kun! Be a little more careful with preparing me, I haven't done this in a while so I'm probably a little tight." Akira blushed slightly and nodded, before Shirogane also added, "And also, you don't happen to have any lube do you?"

Akira nodded again then reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a tube and putting some on his fingers before pushing his fingers back into Shirogane. With Shirogane's guidance, he succeeded in prepping him as much as he could with his fingers. Once he felt it was sufficient, Shirogane told Akira to remove his fingers which he then did. He shuffled down the younger Shin's body until he felt his cock rub against his ass; a move which caused the both of them to moan at.

Shirogane looked down at Akira with a lusty expression and was pleased to see him sending one back. After picking up the lube himself and pumping Akira's cock to slick it up, Shirogane threw the tube onto the floor then looked back up to Akira as he moved back into position.

"Ready, Akira-Kun?" He asked as he knelt up slightly, positioning his hole at the tip of Akira's cock, which had already become hard again while he was prepping Shirogane and getting a moment-long hand job from him.

Akira nodded, and then before either could say anything else, he thrust up into Shirogane, which caused the man to gasp loudly and clamp a hand over his mouth. Akira smirked, then reached up to take the hand away and pulled it down to his mouth where he kissed it lightly.

"Akira-Kun..." Shirogane moaned as he watched the brown haired teen's tongue run seductively over his digits.

"Hands on me, I want to hear you scream." Akira said, his gaze not faltering at all, which was a sudden attitude change from his flushed expression of inexperience earlier that evening. Shirogane smiled and cupped Akira's face, lowering his head to kiss him quickly.

"Ready to move?"

Shirogane nodded, and then started moving himself up and down on Akira's shaft. He cried out loudly as he built a steady rhythm against the teen below him. Akira moved so that his hands held onto Shirogane's waist, helping him by grinding his own hips up against the Shadow's ass he lowered himself down on him.

Shirogane was in ecstasy. He could hardly believe that he was finally having sex with Akira. It had hurt him the many times before when he had tried to show his affections and the teen had brushed him off or pushed him away. Although now he knew why Akira had acted like that, he couldn't really blame him for it.

To Akira, the feeling of being inside Shirogane felt amazing, and as he watched the Shadow bounce up and down on his cock, Akira found himself wondering why on earth he was so shy about telling the man about his feelings earlier on, so they could do this without that weird 'disease' being there to spur things along too. He had actually been considering he may have had feelings towards the Shadow for some time now, although before, he had thought the other man to be just messing around with him when he'd tried something. But now, he knew that he was being truthful, and truly returned how he felt.

After a while, Akira noticed that Shirogane's pace started to slow slightly, even though he looked determined to keep going. Not that either of them wanted to stop at all. Even though Akira liked the sight of Shirogane riding him so enthusiastically, he also felt like he ought to take over having more work, so he lifted Shirogane off his cock, and quickly flipped their position.

Shirogane gasped as his back hit the sheets and looked up at Akira in surprise. Akira quirked an eyebrow at him in response, then pulled his legs apart and thrust back inside him.

"Akir-AH!-Kun! Ahh!" Shirogane shouted in ecstasy. His hands reached up to Akira's back which then clawed down it, laving long red lines in their wake which made the teen grunt slightly. His legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in closer, as he threw his head back and cried out.

"Shiro-gane!" Akira groaned. Now he was on top again, he felt a sudden burst of power, which he used to thrust into Shirogane at a faster pace. Both of them found they liked this new position better, and from this angle, Akira found he could hit Shirogane's sweet spot easier.

Shirogane cried out slightly louder when he found it, and even blushed while giving Akira the most wanton look he could manage which, added together with his flushed expression, made the teen smirk and make sure to continually hit the spot.

Both were sweating slightly as their bodies connected and moved in perfect harmony together, but neither cared as they tried to feel as much of the other as they could. With Akira continuously hitting Shirogane's prostate, it didn't take long for him to reach his climax.

"Ak-Akira-Kun, I'm... Cuming!" Shirogane yelled moments before Akira felt his body shiver and he came up onto their stomachs. Akira watched with half lidded eyes as the white essence spurted out of the silverette's shaft and groaned at the sight. It didn't take him long to join him in a pre-orgasmic glow as he came with a final shout of Shirogane's name.

Once his seed had left him, Akira flopped down onto the man below him with a tired but content groan and smiled. Shirogane smiled and wrapped his arms around the teen above him.

"Akira-kun..." he breathed out, frowning when he got no answer, but then smiled again when he heard Akira's light breathing as he watched him sleep on his chest. "Akira-kun..."

Shirogane carefully moved Akira off him then reached down to pull the duvet over them, before wrapping his arms carefully around the sleeping Shin and shut his eyes with a contented smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Apodysophilia - Chapter Four – _**

The next day in Bar Still, the gang gathered there before the evening opening hours and after school. Akira and Shirogane hadn't left the bed all day, having been asleep for most of the day, then going another round before Akira figured there was no point in going to school. They then spent the rest of the day playing video games until they left and headed to the bar.

When they got there, everyone else was already waiting there, and as expected, Aya had a go at Akira for not turning up to school. She half expected Akira to say they were caught in another fight, but forced Akira to run and hide behind Kou when faced with her wrath for just skipping for the hell of it.

As the commotion was going on, Kou noticed Shirogane looking at Akira with a slightly more loving expression, and also noticed Akira acting differently towards the Direct Royal of Shin too. As he moved to hide behind him, his collar slipped slightly and Kou saw the multiple teeth marks and hickeys that were scattered over his neck and put two and two together.

Before he could ask either about it, it seemed that Kengo and Haruka noticed first.

"Hey, Akira, what're all those marks and dents on your neck?" Kengo asked, walking up to Akira and pulling his shirt back slightly. Akira jumped away and put a hand over the marks on one side.

"Th-they're nothing..." he cursed himself as he blushed slightly from embarrassment and sent a glare to Shirogane, who was smirking at him.

"They look quite bad... Did you get attacked?" Haruka asked, frowning with an innocently worried expression. Kou snorted, as did Aya.

"H-Haruka, I don't think they're from the type of attack you're thinking of..." Aya said, raising an eyebrow at Shirogane's expression then turned back to Akira who was blushing a little more.

"S-seriously guys, just drop it. They're nothing."

"Ohh, it looks like Aki got some last night!" Kou practically sung, piping up and clearing the mist in the room for everyone to catch on to what had happened last night, and probably this morning of Akira wasn't in school. He delighted in the fact that saying it out loud made Akira turn even redder.

"Sh-shut up!" Akira growled.

"Akira-kun, you were so hard and rough with me last night." Shirogane placed one hand on Akira's shouder's and the other held up to his forehead as he leaned back slightly. "And again this morning. You need to be gentler with my fragile body, or I'll feel as if I'm going to break!" Akira pushed him off and growled as he stood and took a step away.

"Quiet you! Hasn't that damn disease worn off yet?"

"Actually, there's something about that we should tell you Aki..." Kou said, struggling to hold in a smirk. Akira froze at his expression and frowned.

"Go on...?"

Shirogane looked between Master and Kou, who both grinned at him and raised their eyebrows. He gulped and started to back away slowly from Akira, knowing he probably wouldn't take this well.

"Well you see, Akira-Kun, Apodysophilia is actually when you have a feverish desire to rip your own clothes off, and it's not something a direct royal can catch from a Kokuchi scratch... It's more of an exhibitionist's fetish..." Master said. Aya, Kengo and Haruka's eyes widened as he said all this, while Kou and Shirogane just watched Akira impatiently for his reaction.

Akira's jaw dropped open as he processed what Master had just told him, while Aya snorted and held a hand up to her mouth to stop her from sniggering. Kengo and Kou both burst out laughing when they saw Akira's disbelieving expression, and even Haruka, Master and Jii-San were struggling to keep themselves composed. Shirogane lifted a gloved hand to his mouth and chuckled lightly, before Akira turned to glare at him.

"You mean to tell me... There was nothing wrong with you at all last night?" He growled, his glare almost demonic as it bore into Shirogane while he was backed up against the bar.

"A-a-ano... Akira... Kun?" He said while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Shiroganeee!" Akira growled as he advanced then grabbed the shadow by his tie and pulled him forward. Shirogane shut his eyes and smiled innocently before disappearing out of Akira's grip and reappearing behind him.

"I-I'll be going now..." He said quickly before attempting to run out of the bar.

"Damn Shadow, come back here!" Akira ran forward and grabbed onto the bed of Shirogane's coat. The shadow yelped as he was pulled back, and looked up as innocently as he could at Akira as the teen stepped in front of him and glared.

Shirogane braced himself for some kind of retaliation, but was surprised when he heard a sigh. He opened his eyes to see Akira's eyes shut with a hand running through his hair, and a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"You know, you're lucky I had a thing for you anyway, you bastard." Akira smirked then opened his eyes to see Shirogane's eyes widen further. He then titled his head up to capture Shirogane's lips in a kiss, which surprised him further.

Everybody in the bars eyes opened wide in shock as they watched Akira kiss Shirogane passionately who, after the moment of shock had passed, started to kiss him back with equal passion.

When they pulled apart, Shirogane's eyes were glazed over and his lips stayed slightly parted as Akira ran a thumb lightly over them and smiled at him before turning to everyone else with his usual apathetic expression.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to warn for PDA." Akira shrugged as if it were nothing. Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments then Kou, Master, Haruka and Jii-San turned back to their drinks with knowing smirks on their faces as Kengo and Aya walked up to Akira with wide eyes and confused expressions.

"Akira, uh, congrats I guess. I never knew you were into guys, but its fine. As your best friend, I support you!"

Akira raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired teen. "I never said you were my best friend." he said coldly, but then smiled and nodded at Kengo who chuckled and smiled back at him. "Wait, congrats for what?"

Kengo and Aya looked at each other in confusion then looked back to Akira with a frown.

"Well... Congratulations on admitting Shirogane is your boyfriend...?" Aya said, turning to Shirogane with a smile.

"Whoa... W-who said anything about him being my... We haven't talked about anything like that..." Akira stuttered slightly, holding up his hands and took a step away.

"Well... You two have always been flirting with each other since I've known Shirogane-San, although I know he was always a little more forward that you were..."

Akira's jaw dropped open slightly in surprise. "I wasn't flirting with-! You know what? It doesn't even matter now." he shook his head then walked over to where Shirogane was now standing and grabbed his hand.

"Akira-Kun..." Shirogane said slowly as he glanced down at their interlocked hands then smiled up at Akira's face as he looked over at the others.

"Okay, I don't know what this is quite yet, but I like him, and he likes me. If you got a problem with that, then get out."

Shirogane laughed once then rested his head onto Akira's shoulder. That was probably the first time he did that without being pushed away for unwanted contact, and that made him extremely happy. Everyone else in the bar said they had no problems with it at all, and for that Akira was glad. It was nice to have everyone be okay with whatever was going on between him and Shirogane. They were probably going to become boyfriends, except as he was still new to this all, Akira wasn't so sure he was ready to admit that out loud. Shirogane realised this, and Akira knew that he would let him take this new relationship at his pace.

They all sat down at the bar and drank their drinks as they reflected on what had just happened. Kengo was the first to break the silence, asking Akira a question which he knew he would probably regret.

"So, who was the bottom? Was it you Akira seeing as that was your first time?" Kengo asked which made everyone pause. Akira turned a deep shade of red while Aya and Haruka looked at him with wide eyes, and Kou chuckled at Akira's reaction.

"Ken... Do you have a death wish asking him that?" Kou said as he watched Akira stand up from where he sat, and crack his knuckles while walking over to where Kengo sat.

"What did you say just now, trash...?" He said while grinning sadistically. Kengo gulped and managed to dodge a fist just as it was about to hit him. "Come here and say that again!" Akira growled as he then started to chase Kengo around the Bar as the blonde teen cried and repeated his apologies while Master told them to be careful, and the rest of them laughed as they watched.

Shirogane found himself thinking himself glad for thinking up that fake 'disrobing others' ploy he had devised with Master and Kou earlier that week worked, and that last night (and that morning) Akira had willingly consented to being intimate with him. He was also glad to be Akira's first everything by the sounds of it, and felt overjoyed that he wanted to try something between them, although he knew it wouldn't last.

A storm was coming. And they still had Shinnosuke Kujou to deal with. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have long left in this world...

He sighed then smiled and leant his head down on his hand as he watched Akira run around after Kengo. He may as well just make the most of it while he still had time, and not let on to Akira or the others that anything was wrong.

* * *

**_Dark: End! I started this a while ago, but after re-watching the series lately, I decided to carry this on and managed to finish it :) Thanks to everyone for Reading/favouriting/following :) you're all awesome, especially the guest, Nirvan and Anonymous the nobody who left some awesome reviews :D  
No idea what my next update is gonna be. Most likely either a Tales of the Abyss fic, another Monochrome Factor, a Storm Hawks, or an update on my Avengers fic Radioactive mirrors.  
Anyway, I'm rambling now.  
See you in whatever story of mine you decide to read if you do. Bye :)_**


End file.
